The present invention relates to a book which is useful as a children""s book. More particularly, the present invention is related to a book which is constructed of foam. Most particularly, the present invention is related to a book constructed entirely of foam which is suitable as a bath time book for children and which is suitable as a puzzle book and/or suitable as a standard reading book.
A variety of books are currently on the market which are constructed for use by small children. These types of books generally are soft and only comprise a few pages.
Pfaff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,241 discloses a book with just a few leaves which is made by inserting the foam leaves into pockets of a plastic material. Similarly, Marks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,542 discloses a book in which a layer of a soft material is held between a covering material. Thus, in both Pfaff ""241 and Marks ""542 it is taught that it is necessary to cover the foam material.
Accordingly, neither Pfaff ""241 nor Marks ""542 are suitable for manufacture solely by die-cutting the pages. Both require the additional step of inserting the foam pages in a plastic material. This adds substantially to the cost of manufacturing the books. Additionally, the use of the plastic cover prevents the books from being usable as a bath toy which when wet will stick to the bath tub or tile wall surface. Also, the plastic cover prevents the book from being able to be adapted as a book having removable pieces, such as a puzzle book in which puzzle pieces are cut from the pages, and which can be used in the bath tub as a puzzle or on any flat surface.
Lippman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,204 and McQueny, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,112 both disclose puzzle books, but with cardboard as a material of construction. Accordingly, such a book is not entirely useful or durable for very small children and is not at all suitable as a bath book.
Mention is also made of Nichols, U.S. Design Pat. No. 352,062 which discloses an infant teether book but does not teach or suggest a material of construction.
Accordingly, it would represent an advancement in the art of providing books for use with young children if a book was provided which is suitable as a bath book, is washable, is easily constructed by die-cutting the pages, is adaptable to have puzzle pieces or other shapes die cut therein, is soft and cuddly, and can also be used as a regular picture book.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a book which is suitable as a bath book.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a book which is washable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a book with is constructed of die-cut pages.
It is still another object of the present to provide a book which is adaptable to have puzzle pieces or other shapes die cut therein.
It is still another object of the present to provide a book in which each puzzle pieces or shapes die cut therein is optionally able to float on water when fitted onto an interlocking flat stand, wherein said stand may also interlock with other stands of other said pieces or shapes.
It is another further object of the present invention to provide a book which is constructed of a soft material.
Accordingly, these objects and others are achieved by the book of the present invention which comprises a front cover; a back cover; at least one page between the front and back covers; and a means for binding said front cover, back cover and at least one page; wherein said front cover, said back cover and said at least one page are constructed of a material consisting of a foam.
In preferred embodiments the manipulatives are suitable for use with or related to the theme of the book.